yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clubs/Fanon
Clubs are a way for the characters to gain certain buffs and easily access certain supplies. Students at Akademi High School are members of a specific club or profession and will go to the clubs after school. Clubs will affect a person's behavior and capabilities. For instance, members of the Writing Club may go to their clubroom as part of their routine and members of the Cheerleading Club might be more popular than other characters Religion Club The Religion Club is for religious students at Akademi High The always say prayers to lords of all religions. Club accessory/outfit: There is a changing room for students to put on priest robes in. Activity: They usually pray to god for activities Benefits: You are allowed access the clubroom at all times You are allowed use the "Pray For Forgiveness" option in the club to pray to gods for forgiveness. Members: Name: Yushika Misama Club: Religion (The Leader) Personality: Goofy Crush: Senpai Doctor Club The Doctor club are students who are mini doctors and nurses The Leader: Liki Chan Personality:Heroic Club:Doctor Crush:Budo Masuta Members:Saiou Watana Personality:Loner Club:Doctor Crush:None Harashi Hapunu Personality:Proud, Club:Doctor Crush:Midori Gurin Ashi Can Personality:Social Butterfly Club:Doctor Crush:Senpai Accesory:A Nurse's hat for females and a Doctors coat (IN CLUBROOM ONLY) for males Buffs:You can carry a syringe around school and no one will think your suspicious and if a rival is sick you can kill them and everyone will think it was an accident Required Skills:Atleast rank 1 in biolody,chemistry and physcolody If a murder takes place on school grounds there is a %57 chance they will be able to heal the victim Detective Club (Just so you know I'm not copying the investigating club) The Detective club is a club of Teenagers who will become a journalist or join the police when they grow up Members: The Leader: Asimojo Kia Activity:Patrol the school before school at lunch and after school Accesory:A pencil behind your hair Buffs:You can ask students questions about a murder if they did not know you were responsible You instantly have maxed physcolody and it becomes easier to frame rivals Also............It would be hard to label someone a murderer if they were searching for them It's too bad you need level 5 in enlightment to join Adventure Club Description: The adventure club is all about adventurous students to explore in the wild. The members get to climb on trees and venture off into the gardening club perhaps. Perk: You get to spy people on trees. For example the sakura trees in the court. Accessory: A badge of an eagle for both genders. After-School Club This club takes after-school lessons. Even people that are not in the club have to go if not a student was absent or not paying attention. They also might take other activities which to do they might have to collab with other clubs. The club's room might be used for other stuff. The president is Sejiuku Makaka. Animal Club Any student is welcome to join the Animal Club! If you join you will be able to join the animal rights group connected to this club, and you can walk around with animal equipment without being considered suspicious. Archery Club The Archery Club is a club created by Kaga Uizazu. They are currently recruiting for new members. If you would like to join, ask Kaga and she'll let you in. The perk is that you will be able to carry bow and arrows around and possibly even provide a new method of elimination..~ Astronomy This is the Astronomy Club. It's the only club who is active at night, thanks to Mizuki Shinju. Mizuki Shinju is the founder and the actual leader of this club. It's seeking new members. Book Club The book club's leader is Nerd-Chan, there is 2 members currently. This club is for Book lovers, and book lovers ONLY. Bug Club Description: The Bug Club is a club where you find bugs! They aall hang out in the Gardening Club looking for bugs. Perk: You get to pick up bugs and get to put them on your current rival. Accessory: Both males and females wear friendship bracelets. Warning: If you put bugs on The club leader you will be kicked out of the club. Cat Club The Cat Club is a club created by Hideko Juro, and led by Yuina Sakuraba. Cheerleading Club This is a fairly new club, with only seven members. They are currently seeking out new members. There is a cheerleading uniform. Comedy Club The Comedy Club only has 2 member as for now. Computer Science Club This club focuses on the science that deals with the theory and methods of processing information in digital computers, the design of computer hardware and software, and the applications of computers. If your a new member, your first task is to put back together a computer that has been taken apart. You may also learn how to code and hack in this club, courtesy of the Club's Founder and President Satoru Matsuoka Cosplay Club This is the Cosplay Club. There are currently nine students in this club. The one with info in bold is the head of this club. Cupcake Club The Cupcake Club is a fairly new club that is seeking new members. Its leader is in bold. Dance Club The Dance Club is a fan-made club of Akademi High. It is very new and consists of four members. They are currently looking for new members. Debate Club The Debate Club is a fanmade club at Akedemi High School. Edgy Club This club accepts only the edgiest students. Equestrian Club Description:The Equestrian club is a club dedicated to one sport:Horseback Riding. This club is for students interested in horseback riding and horse care. Accessory:Riding Cap Evil Club Description: This club is owned and operated by Evil Patrick Cordery and Evil Shi Ta. This club is only for the most evil students in school. Perk: You get to be stronger and you drain your sanity slower, slower then when you join the occult club. Accessory: A choker, similer to the occult club, with a red evil face on it. Note: This is not a ripoff to the Edgy Club. Fight Club The first rule is you don't talk about fight club The second rule is you DO NOT TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB Floral Club The Floral club (not meant to rip off the flower club. They are Seperate) is a club created by Star Flower, who leads the club. Their club meetings are at Star's house. They discuss flower types, blooming/blossoming conditions, ect. Their buff is the ability to carry around a https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aconitum Poisonous Flower being kept safe by the leader. This can be used to poison your rival. The leader is in bold italic Any OC can join. Their club accessory is flower necklace (for members) and a large flower of any color (leader and vice). History Club The History Club was created by Haruna Nanako. It studies historical events not covered in class. It currently only has one member. Host Club The Host Club was created by Rie Ueda. It is based off of real life host clubs and ''Ouran High School Host Club. Ice Skating Club Knitting Club This club is just as it sounds - a club for knitting. After the school day ends, club members will go to the Knitting Club room to participate in club activities, which is, of course, knitting stuff. The leader of this club is Kaage Matsu Library Assistance Club This is the Library Assistance Club. Marine Club The Marine Club is a club for those who love the ocean and wish to explore it all! The Marine Club was created by Umi Kaigara. Perk: You're able to cook the octodogs without having to join the Cooking club; you also unlock a new topic - oceanology. Accessories: Female students wear seashell hairclips. Male students wear a peakless cap. Osomatsu-San Club This club is actually a fanclub for the anime named "Osomatsu-san". President Members Otome Club The Otome club is for People who loves Otome games. the president is Yuikai Hashiyo Perk:Added more compliments while courting Kokona Currently it has 1 member Playbunny Club The Playbunny club was originally founded in 1988, but it was later banned. The new leader decided she could reopen it but keep it a secret from teachers. Every two weeks they go down to a playboy nightclub and....ya know. Poetry Club The poetry club is a club started by Megumi Shiraishi that focuses on all types of poetry. Most club meetings consist of writing poetry, learning about the history of poetry, or inviting a poet outside of the school to help the club with their poetry. The club takes their poetry to competitions and sometimes even publishes them if they're good enough. If the protagonist joined this club, they'd get a slight reputation boost when doing certain actions and they'd get slightly better at making fake suicide notes. Pokémon Fan Club The Pokémon Fan Club is a club created by Serena Makiguchi, solely for the purpose of uniting Pokémon fans in Akademi. The Club usually holds in-game tournaments, and winners usually win prizes. Their club accessory is any item that the anime characters have. President Members REDHUU™ Club The REDHUU™ Club was created in honor of REDHUU. Rock Climbing Club In the Rock Climbing Club, you will do extensive strength training, get over fears of heights, and learn to rock climb! The club was created by Noburu Yashimi. Noburu is also the leader of the club. School Committee The School Committee is a club created by Alicia Almeida. It has only three members currently and it's a newly formed club. The club main function is to help newbies and, sometimes, veterans to fit in and for general organization of school events. They also take a big part on keeping the school mood up and are always prone to come up with ideas for new events or parties. To be a member, you grades need to be good or at least average. Perks: Charisma boost. Begging for pardon restores much more reputation points and social interactions are usually easier, giving you more reputation points. You lies are always seen as the truth. School Life Club The school life club is a club created by Yuki Tanaka. She is currently the only member. The basis of the club is for students to stay at Akademi High overnight on all weekdays, treating the school like their home. Other than homework, no real studies take place in the club. Only A students can become a member of the club. Perks Members of the club can interact with other members after school hours, and work for extra credit. Tap-Dancing Club Description: The Tap-Dancing Club was born by Patrick Cordery. Patrick is the founder and president of the Tap-Dancing Club. The club members only meet in they're club room at the end of the day. Perk: You get to wear tap-dancing shoes. When you are wearing the shoes you get a reputation gain of +5 when compliment other students. People in this club show how popular they are by wearing the shoes. Accessory: For male students, they wear a necklace with a tap dancing shoe decoration. For female students, they wear the same thing for the male students. Underwear Club This is an club . There are many members, although most are unknown because they do not flaunt their pervert side in public. The student with info in bold is the president of this club. Vocaloid Fanclub The vocaloid fanclub is a club started and created by On Na. It mainly focuses on making Vocaloid songs and publishing other relatives. Worker Club This club is for people who have spare time, and want to help around school. The members of this club learn quicker than regular students. Their activity is to study and have fun. Perks This club has two perks *one, you auto gain 1 level in every stat and are able to gain 6 instead of 5 * Two, you are instantly able to beat DELINQUENTS ONLY. Investigations Club This club has a limit of 7 members. The president of club is Kya Kyo. You must ask me (HeavyPixel), before joining. For Yandere-Chan this club is really dangerous. When a murder is committed at school, the members of this club is searching evidences. If the members of club found something which makes Yandere-Chan the guildy, they will tell all members of institution and call the police. If the police delays, members of club will stop Yandere-Chan using the "traditional" method. Perks: * Every member of this club will have a strong alibi. * Every member of this club can go late to class, only if they is having an open case. (Without losing study points) * Every member of this club have always access of these rooms: Headmaster Office, Faculty Room, All club rooms, Classes, Storage Rooms. Requirements: * Strength: Extensive Self-Defense Training or Martial Arts Master. * Biology, Psychology, Language, Chemistry ranks level 3 or bigger. * Reputation: Bigger than 10+ If the player don't meet requirements, the player cannot join the club. Sewing Club This club is for everyone. The president of club is Wata Shi. If you want to join, ask me first (Chalkpai). Perks: * Per 5 reputation points you gain, you get 2 reputation points bonus. * When performing a task you recieve 5 reputation points bonus (per each student) Helper's Club If you join the Helper's Club, you get to help people, but not with school work, actual help, like therapy, bullying, etc. There is currently one member in this club called Ayata Kiata, she is the leader of it also. Perks= You can gain a +10 reputation for each time you help someone, every club member will have an alibi with you as well. Disabilities= If your reputation is dropped by -50 your out of the club, failure to help someone, your out of the club, being rude, your out. You can easily be kicked out. Ask MasterCover to join the club. Drawing Club The Drawing Club was created by a Cartoon student who wanted to meet others like him. Only strange and joke OCs are allowed to join this club (Excluding Yandere-Chan). Perks # You are now able to draw portraits of students and save them to your computer. # You can now become paper, and attach to the wall allowing you to get to secret areas. # Student will no longer react to seeing you perform strange actions. Problems * You must befriend the Club Leader to join the club. * It will be harder to increase you reputation due to students finding you strange. Club Accessory The Club Accessory is the Cartoon Mask. Manga does not wear the accessory for obvious reasons. Club Members No need to ask TheFunGame for an OC to join the Drawing Club! If you can though, please tell me! I'd love to see your OC's page! Nintendo Club Description: The Nintendo Club is for the nintendo fanboys and fangirls! Perks: 1.Gives you 2 study points in class 2. Unlocks a Nintendo game on the Saikou Station Club Accessory: Pokeball or Mario Pin Club Leader: Larissa Tendo Fashion Club The fashion club is made for people who love fashion Perks - You can walk around the school in a certain outfit without looking suspicious Accessory - A bow Leader - Aisa Saisho Fandom Club This is a joke club for students who like to obsess over games, movies etc. Perks- WIP Leader- Karuko Yamashida Fantasy Club This club is for people who like RPGs, stories, fanfics and just fantasy stuff in general. Hiromi Umeko is the leader, and the Fantasy Club Members are the members that don't need a individual page each. Feel free to add your character. The Fantasy Club is painted in a way that is supposed to look like a forest. There are nerdy accessories such as figurines, cards and other stuff on shelves and tables. Also 2 computers on the club, where Unba Livabu and Mago Relu always use it. Its perk is that carrying fantasy-ish weapons such as the Magical Girl Wand won't be suspicious, plus the panty shots that you take from now on will be doubled. For example, even if you took one panty shot, it will appear that you took two. You get a red rose on your hair when you join it. Health Club The Health club is for students who want to learn more about various things hy about medicine and living a healthy lifestyle. The Students in this club learn how to treat simple sicknesses, Learn CPR, How to use a First-Aid, etc. From being in their club you get 1 free Biology Point. The Accessory is a Red-Cross hairpin for Females, and a Red Cross armband for Males. Please note that the Club Leader Has not been decided yet.Category:Underwear Club Category:Flower Club Category:Cat Club Category:Dance Club Category:Cheerleading Club Category:REDHUU™ club Category:Debate Club Category:Cosplay Club Category:Clubs Category:Magic and Fantasy Club Category:Host Club Category:Osomatsu-San Club Category:Kubz Scouts Club Category:Cupcake Club Category:Animal Rights Club Category:Stylist Club Category:Tap-Dancing Club Category:Bug Club Category:Evil Club Category:Adventure Club Category:Drawing Club Category:Fantasy Club